


Afterparty

by eversosweet



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversosweet/pseuds/eversosweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little ficlet inspired by the song "Perfect". Louis and Niall attend an afterparty thrown by their friends Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

The penthouse was filled with people laughing, drinking and dancing to the music. A few people were huddled in a photo-booth in one corner and some others were playing billiards in another corner. The only people Louis really knew were Niall and the party hosts, Ed and Taylor. Other people looked familiar, he's probably seen them backstage at award shows before, but he's never really met them properly.

Louis decided to stay by Niall's side and enjoy the party, though he wasn't sure where he stood with one half of the hosting duo. He hadn't spoken to her in almost two years, not since before she and Harry broke up.

"Do you think she'll even come talk to us?" Louis spoke quietly to Niall, who was getting a drink for both of them at the bar.

"Who, Taylor?"

"Yeah, you think she'll even acknowledge us?"

Niall chuckled and rolled his eyes at Louis. "She invited us, of course she wants us here."

"She invited us but you know which one of _us_ she wants here."

"You know she's not like that. Besides, she's got a boyfriend now."

"Whatever you say..."

Louis followed as Niall led him towards the billiards table to say hi to some people. They were about to play a game when suddenly a tall blonde in a white jumpsuit came rushing towards them and he knew exactly who it was.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it!" Taylor greeted them, her voice genuinely sounded excited to see both Louis and Niall.

"Thanks for inviting us," Louis responded as he exchanged a hug with her.

"Of course," Taylor grinned as she took a sip of the drink in her hand.

"The other two, they uh, they weren't feeling well," Louis lied, trying to excuse why half of their band wasn't there.

"Oh..." Taylor answered, her voice a bit quieter. "That's okay, I'm glad you're here."

Louis nodded his head as he noticed the disappointment in her voice. He sighed and grabbed onto her arm gently to pull her to the side. He knew he had to say something, though he didn't know exactly what yet. He stared at Taylor for a few seconds as she stared back at him with a startled yet curious look on her face.

"Uh...," Louis dragged his voice as he tried to get his words out. "I'm sorry, Niall and I tried to get him to come."

Taylor gave him an appreciative smile and shrugged a shoulder. "It's fine."

"He's uh, he didn't take it well, seeing you with him tonight, you know."

Taylor looked down for a few seconds before looking back at Louis. "Tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just, I want us to be friends again."

Louis scoffed and shook his head. "I don't think you two can ever be friends. No offense."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Taylor. He clearly is still hung up on you, and by the look on your face when you noticed he wasn't here, you're clearly still hung up on him, too."

Taylor looked away, probably looking for Adam. She shook her head at Louis.

"It's been two years."

"Don't pretend I don't know about your secret little rendezvous during those two years."

Taylor stared into Louis' eyes again, though she didn't say anything else.

"Maybe he's not Prince Charming," Louis started to say as his eyes directed towards Taylor's new boyfriend. "He's not perfect. But he was perfect for-"

Louis was cut off as a pair of hands quickly took one of Louis' hands and one of Taylor's hands.

"Come on, we're taking pictures!" Niall exclaimed.

Before either of them could say another word, Niall was pulling them towards the photo-booth where some other people were wearing silly hats and masks. Taylor introduced them to some of her friends including her boyfriend, Adam, and told them to grab some of the props to take photos with.

The entire time, the words Louis said to Taylor and what he was trying to say to Taylor were running through his head. Perfect.


End file.
